


Collective Tweetfics

by emberloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, every au i've ever written like ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberloey/pseuds/emberloey
Summary: All the major tweetfics i've posted on twitter, now on my ao3 so more people have access to them (and so i don't accidentally lose them should anything happen to my account).





	Collective Tweetfics

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a compilation of all my major/long tweetfics i've posted. i'll be adding to this slowly since i wrote most of them directly through twitter and threads, so it's pretty time consuming to copy and paste every 240 character tweet into a word document, edit, and transfer. it'll be a process but i have my list!!
> 
> the beginning note to each chapter will have the tags and info for that specific fic, so make sure you always always read those!!
> 
> the original link to the first tweet of the actual thread will be posted too, if you like it enough to retweet or quote and comment or anything? m-maybe? *pleading emoji* *every heart emoji ever*

link to original tweetfic: [1077739033609072640](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaisies/status/1077739033609072640) (i had a problem with the embedding i really tried for like half an hour i'll try again later sorry fam but the link still works i promise!!)

tags: military au, Christmas drabble, sickening fluff, domestic as fuck

Posted on Christmas day, 2018

 

It's just Baekhyun and Toben for Christmas this year. The house seems too big and lonely, even the brightness of the tree doesn't light up the empty house. Toben's little paws scurrying across the wood flooring help, of course, but it's just not enough. Not when Baekhyun really longs to hear those familiarly comforting heavy footfalls of his missing husband.

This is the first Christmas they'll be spending apart in years, since they first got together...he supposes it's 6 years ago, now. It's certainly been a while. Chanyeol brought Toben home for their third anniversary, their first Christmas after they'd been married. He's been spoiled rotten since then by them both who absolutely adore the newest member of their little makeshift family.

Toben trots after Baekhyun eagerly, balancing perfectly on his hind legs and giving his dad that face that he knows will get him extra treats.

"No," Baekhyun says sternly, pointing. Toben merely cocks his head and blinks. "No don't - don't look at me like that. No means no."

Toben offers him a little yip and Baekhyun sighs. "Don't tell your daddy."

Toben eagerly follows Baekhyun to the pantry where they keep the dog treats and Baekhyun pulls two out, waiting until Toben has sat down to kneel down and scratch his head, kissing him and then handing him the treat.

Toben scampers back into the living room with his treat clenched between his teeth, and Baekhyun goes back to do the dishes. Christmas has always been his favorite season, his favorite time of year, and he always looked forward to spending it with his husband and their "child," so to speak.

All he ever really needed to be happy was chanyeol, and now that one thing was gone. Just for now.

Perhaps it would be easier if Baekhyun had heard from him. Perhaps it would be easier if Baekhyun knew he was safe, knew that he was celebrating Christmas wherever he was now.

But Baekhyun had no idea where his husband even was. That was the scariest part of being committed to such a high-ranking military officer--There was so much that Chanyeol couldn't tell him, so much that he went through that Baekhyun didn't even know about.

It never got any easier, not from the first time he was deployed through now. 6 years and Baekhyun's heart still drops when Chanyeol gets the call that he's needed.

6 years and Baekhyun still cries after he leaves, putting on a brave front to see him off and then hugging Toben and his husband's pillow to sleep.

6 years and he still feels like a part of him is missing when his husband is.

6 years and he still cries when Chanyeol comes home alive, with all his limbs and as okay as he can be. He cries when Chanyeol gets off the plane, and Chanyeol cries later that night when they're back in bed while Baekhyun holds him to his chest and promises that "you did everything you could, love, I know you did. I'm sure they knew it, too" when Chanyeol is sobbing over just one of the many men they lost over that mission.

Baekhyun wanders back into the living room and smiles softly at Toben, chomping down the last of his treat as he anxiously spins his wedding band around his finger.

"What should we do now, hm?"

it's Christmas Eve. Normally that means a big family Christmas at the Parks', but this year Chanyeol's parents were called out to his sister's house when she went into early labor just a couple days prior, after Chanyeol had already left. Baekhyun was sure he didn't even know he was an uncle now.

Baekhyun had promised them that he would be fine, Yoora and the new baby were most important and he and Toben would have a quiet year without Chanyeol.

Chanyeol had been called in for an emergency deployment in earlyDecemberr, and Baekhyun remembered painfully clearly how his phone had gone off in the middle of the night, how his husband had slipped out of bed after kissing his neck softly to take the call, how he had come back in and woken Baekhyun up, eyes glassy and apologizing over and over as he pulled his deployment bag out of the closet and began tossing his uniform pieces on the bed to change.

He'd been gone by the time the sun came up.

Baekhyun had heard from him once a week since he'd been gone, a short hour in front of the computer in their bed with Toben in his lap and Chanyeol on the other side of the screen, smile tense and eyes tired in his full uniform.

Chanyeol had wished him a soft and tender "Merry Christmas" five days ago, saying he'd try to call him again on the day but as of now so many things were still up in the air and he wasn't sure what he'd be able to work out.

"I'll hold down the fort." Baekhyun had teased. "Your troops need you now, though, General Park."

Chanyeol had just smiled and sighed, taking in as much of Baekhyun's appearance as he could with their limited time remaining. "You need me more."

"We're fine." Baekhyun pet Toben's ear in his lap. "I'm fine, love. You just stay safe and come home to us, okay?"

And then the sirens went off. 

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol let out a curse and a final "I love you, don't forget that," and then he was taking off out of the communications tent without even cutting the connection. Baekhyun had slammed his laptop shut. "He'll be fine," Baekhyun had promised toben (who definitely had no idea what was going on). "He'll be just fine."

He always was.

Baekhyun picks Toben up on his way to the couch and gets comfortable, looking through the tv for some (probably cheesy) Christmas movie to watch with him. There wasn't much else to do.

He'd already called his own parents (who were out of town, spending christmas with his mom's sister) and his brother (who was spending christmas with his wife's family this year. They'd offered to bring baekhyun along, but up until a few days ago Baekhyun was supposed to be with the Parks), and now it was just him and Toben with nothing to do. If Chanyeol was home, right about now they'd...honestly, right about now he and Chanyeol would be shutting Toben out of their room so they could fuck. They'd let him back in after and curl up to watch some sort of Christmas movie cuddled in bed together.

Baekhyun only half pays attention to the movie, mind continuously wandering back to Chanyeol.

Toben must feel Baekhyun tensing up because he whimpers, forcing his head under Baekhyun's arms that are crossed over his stomach. Baekhyun smiles softly and scratches behind his ears.

"He'll be fine." Is he talking more to Toben or himself? "He always comes back home. He'll be just fine, baby."

Baekhyun isn't sure exactly what time he dozed off, but the tv is still up and casting the living room in pale blues and reds when he's awoken by a soft clink. Toben's off his lap in an instant, pawing at the front door and whimpering while b=Baekhyun sits up, disgruntled.

He glances at the clock once and sees that it's already passed midnight--meaning it's now Christmas--but also meaning that someone is trying to...what? Break in? In the middle of the night on Christmas?

And whoever it was had a...key? The fuck?

Baekhyun stands up off the couch and snaps "Toben, come here!" once before the door opens. Baekhyun's first reaction is to grab the lamp on the side table but he pauses, taking in the familiar silhouette in the doorway. "Chanyeol?"

The figure says nothing, kicking the door shut with a familiar sounding breath.

"Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun's hand retreats from the lamp and he takes a step forward. "If that's you then you'd better fucking say something."

"Hi." The only lights are the tv and the Christmas tree still plugged in in the corner, but Chanyeol is unmistakable, even more so when he pulls his uniform cap off and ruffles his hair.

"Oh my god." Baekhyun launches into Chanyeol's open arms, letting out a sob as he buries his face in Chanyeol's neck and Chanyeol lifts him up, spinning him for a moment and just holding him in the foyer of their house.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol kisses the side of Baekhyun's head that he can reach over and over. "Baekhyun. Baek, baby, Baekhyun, my Baekhyun. Hi, love."

"You had me so worried," Baekhyun shakes his head and holds tight to Chanyeol's uniform, not caring how filthy it probably is. He just needs to be  _close_.

"I'm sorry, love." Chanyeol buries his nose in baekhyun's hair. I know, I'm sorry."

The two are perfectly content to just stand in the foyer and hug but Toben isn't having any of it, jumping up and pawing at Chanyeol's knee, upset that he hasn't said hello yet.

Chanyeol gently sets Baekhyun back down on the ground with a smile, and then Baekhyun wipes the remnants of his tears away while Chanyeol kneels down to say hi to Toben, rolling him onto his back with a laugh and scratching his stomach.

Baekhyun, physically unable to stay away, drapes himself over Chanyeol's back and laughs when his husband grunts, falling forward on his hands with a faux distressed "Baekhyun!"

"Come on, military man." Baekhyun teases with a kiss to his neck. "Carry me?"

"And here I thought I was the one who just got home from deployment." Chanyeol wraps one hand around one of Baekhyun's thighs to hold him up and then stands easily, grabbing his other one to walk him over to the couch and...promptly drop him.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun lets out a laugh and Chanyeol sits down on the couch, pulling his boots off before kneeling on the ground between Baekhyun's legs, hands on his thighs and smiling up at him.

"I missed you."

Baekhyun hums, hands falling around Chanyeol's shoulders. Ii missed you too."

Chanyeol smiles and then leans up for a kiss--their first in nearly 3 weeks. baekhyun melts into it, one hand coming up to tangle in chanyeol's hair and he plays with the strands, brushing them through his fingers. Chanyeol needs a shower, but that's not a priority I'm so happy you're okay."

Chanyeol just smiles and kisses him again. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol can't really tell him what he's gone through or been dealing with, and kissing is a great distraction. "So." Kiss. _"So_ happy." Another kiss. "How'd you manage to come home?" At some point during their kissing Chanyeol had laid Baekhyun back on the couch and he's now lying on his chest and between his legs, face right in the crook of Baekhyun's neck.

"My mission ended pretty abruptly." He murmurs, kissing his neck. I know a guy who was flying a cargo plane back and I was able to pull some strings for me and a few other guys." One of Chanyeol's arms wraps securely around Baekhyun's waist, and his hand slips under Baekhyun's shirt to rub circles into his skin.

"Must be a good guy." Baekhyun muses softly. His arm that's wrapped around Chanyeol's shoulders crooks up to play with his hair. "You know him well, I assume?" 

"Yeah. His name's sehun." Chanyeol's words are slightly slurred from his position but neither male could bring themselves to care, not wanting to move. "He's young. A good kid, really. He was practically suggesting it before I could even slip it in the conversation."

"We'll have to do something to thank him." Baekhyun murmurs, mostly to himself. He could feel Chanyeol starting to doze off, warm and comfortable with Baekhyun again. "Hey, don't go to sleep. Don't you want a shower?"

"I want a nap," Chanyeol grumbles, tightening his hold on Baekhyun's waist. "Sleep first. Other things later." 

"No, no. come on, General. I know you're tired but you're disgusting."

"Hey." Chanyeol digs his fingers in Baekhyun's side in the way he knows is ticklish. "Come on. I was literally saving your ass and everyone else's in this fucking country three days ago. You can't talk to me like that."

"Maybe, but you're also my husband."

"Oh?" chanyeol raises an eyebrow. "And what does _that_ mean?"

"It means that if anyone is going to tell you that you don't exactly smell the best, it's going to be me-- _hey!"_  Chanyeol pushed up on his elbow and uses the new angle to begin tickling Baekhyun with a renewed vigor, "magically" finding his energy once again. "Hey, hey knock it off!"

"I'm your husband." Chanyeol throws back. "And that means that if anyone can tickle the hell out of you _I_ can." 

Given Chanyeol's track record Baekhyun figures that Chanyeol fully let him fight him off, but he's content now that he could breathe.

"Tickle me later. Or cuddle me, or whatever." Baekhyun runs a soft hand through Chanyeol's hair and pulls his head back down to his chest. "It's your decision. Sleep or shower. You need to do one of the two and let me know so I can help get you ready for bed since you're so out of it."

"Whatever did I do in my past life to deserve you?" Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's neck again and gets comfortable. "Gimme an hour to nap, and then I can shower?"

Baekhyun kisses his forehead softly and scratches at the back of his head while setting an alarm on his phone.

"Okay, love. If that's what you wanna do. An hour?"

Chanyeol nods. "I need to shower but I also kind of feel like I'm going to pass out."

"Well, we can't have that." Baekhyun sets his phone down and then Toben hops up, settling against Baekhyun's side on the couch, wanting to be near both of his parents. Chanyeol lets out a soft hum and folds himself up, curling as close to Baekhyun as he can with one hand curled all the way around his back and one leg between Baekhyun's.

"One hour. Then shower, then eat, then sleep. In that order." He mutters.

"Sounds like a plan." Baekhyun smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chanyeol falls asleep promptly after that, too exhausted to keep himself up when his body was so close to just giving out after being nothing but "go go go" for the past few weeks.

Toben goes to sleep too, and Baekhyun smiles at both of his tired babies.

Goodnight, boys." Baekhyun whispers. He looks over at the Christmas tree in the corner and smiles softly. "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
